Aftershock
by shaman-queen-will
Summary: Lyserg is kidnapped. Hao's back and this time he has an apprentice with an apparent unlimited power. Can someone stop him or nonshaman people would say goodbye to their lives?


PART ONE- THE BEGINING

_Chloe's journal_

_"I don't know why I write this. I don't know who I am anymore. Since Lyserg died, every second without him is torture. And in every second I'm thinking it's not over yet. And in every second I'm trying to convince myself that I'm still alive._

_But does it really worth, without Lyserg?"_

After an hour…

_"How does it happen? My nightmares are full of this image- Lyserg dies, and I'm paralyzed. I can't even think. I'm falling._

_And maybe the worst part is when I rise up and discover that I'm still alive._

_That day…it began like any other day…I was going with Lyserg to school…_

_He was smiling…I never appreciated enough his simple sincere smile…now I will never see him again…_

_The school principal send him with a letter to the mayor… the mayor wasn't home…but he was waiting us._

_In the worst sense of the word._

_The mayor's ten councilors were waiting for us in that labyrinth garden. Something was wrong. I felt it. But when I discovered what…_

_It was too late._

_The councilors said that Lyserg needs to deliver the letter alone. Without me. I felt it again. But Lyserg smiled and said that everything was OK._

_Unfortunately, it wasn't._

_Lyserg went away. I waited._

_Until I heard his scream._

_When I discovered in what room he was, the battle was almost over. One of the mayor' s councilors was ready to kill him. Maybe he could be saved. We will never know._

_But I paralyzed. I close my eyes and I fell. Then I felt him dying._

_After five seconds, Yoh, Ren and HoroHoro entered the room to save Lyserg._

_But it was too late…_

_Since then, I run away from friends. I don't want to hear that they are sorry for me. They don't understand. Since then, I locked myself in Lyserg's apartment. I don't want to see no one else._

_I'm half dreaming. Dreaming that day. I'm crazy. But I don't care anymore. I don't care what will I do next._

_I'm lost in the darkness."_

Chloe was crying. Crying for… minutes? hours? days? She didn't care. She only wanted Lyserg back.

She hear something. She turned back. How can someone came in? She locked the door. She was afraid.

But it was just Amidamaru. Chloe whispered:

-Go. Go away. You don't want to see me like this.

-Chloe, you can't hide in here forever…And I'm here to help you.

-Leave. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I don't want to talk about that! said she crying. It was just…just my fault. You can't understand. You wasn't there.

-Chloe…listen…I know you said you don't want to talk… But have you observed how much you have changed? Look in a mirror if you don't believe me!

Morphin looked in the mirror. It was really she? But she was…

-Impossible! exclaimed she. I'm…I'm tall…and…I'm…a human?!

-Chloe…said Amidamaru. Lyserg is not dead. That monster captured his spirit, but he didn't kill him. Now you are a human and he is a spirit. And we still can rescue him.

-We…we can? Oh, thank you, Amidamaru!!! said Chloe. You made me feel alive again. This is the happiest day of my life!

-Now, can you open the door for Yoh and the others? I think they want to talk to you too.

After a short discussion…

-After my informations, says Manta looking at the screen of his computer, a shaman's soul can be captured only in a single way: using a gem. A very good shaman, like Lyserg, can be captured only by one of the biggest gems in the world. There are only three of this kind and all are in museums.

-Not all of them, I see, says Ren reading the newspaper. "The pink panther", the biggest diamond in the world, it has been stolen. Only with 2 days before Lyserg was captured. Suspect, huh?

Yoh looked at his watch.

-Alarm! 5 streets to the left, in the front of the cinema, so hurry. Manta, you stay here.

Suddenly, all of the shamans left and only Chloe and Manta remained. Chloe asked:

-Alarm? What alarm?

-Hao's followers are attacking Tokyo. Vandalism, thief and things like that. And it seems like they learned teleportation, so we can never catch them. I made those watches. They are connected to the police's site. But…what are going to do about Lyserg?

-Well, I know exactly what I would do! It's clear that the mayor couldn't stole that gem, because he and his only followers (the 10 councilors) didn't left the town. And he couldn't pay someone else to steal it because only the payment for this is more that the whole value of the city. I think he was just an intermediar. He took the gem, he used it power on Lyserg and he gave it forward to the one who planed the thief. So, the only thing I need to do to find Lyserg is to find the detective who works on this case and convince him that he needs me. After I will have the gem, I will return to Tokyo, find from what book the mayor took that spell, find it and reverse it. And then, said Chloe smiling, I'll go with Lyserg to kick the mayor's butt.

-One more problem, says Manta. We can't come with you because the attacks, you don't have money for the travel…

-No problem, I'll take Lyserg's bike! Lol, where was that gem stolen? In the other part of the city?

-…and the gem was stolen in the U.K, in London.

-THE U.K.?!?!?!?!? Can you borrow me some money for the plane?

-Sorry, but we spent all of our money for the next month for that special watches.

-So, I'm supposed to go to London BY BYKE?

-Well…not exactly…I have some shaman friends in Constanta, in Romania. I heard that they are now in Tokyo…

-So sad you will never meet them, said a cold voice from their back. It was one of the councilors.

Chloe actioned. With the speed of light, she took Manta and she locked herself with him in the bathroom.

-Oh god. What are we going to do now?!?!?

-You block the door. I'll call for help, said Manta.

He took his mobile phone and called one of the 2 friends he talked about:

-Hy, Will!

_-Oh, Manta, you are? Stay a minute….Haruhi, we are going to the RIGHT!_

_"-No way, Will! I say left and left remains!"_

_-R.I.G.H.T.! I'm sure this time!_

_"-Oh sure…and I'm the queen of England!"_

-GIRLS, CAN YOU STOP A SECOND?! A MEGA MANIAC IS ATTACKING ME AND MY FRIEND, CHLOE!

After a moment of silence…

_-Huh…sorry, Manta, but, as you could heard…We are sort of lost here…Where are you?_

-Girls…look…all you got to do is to find the tallest block-of-flats from Tokyo…at the 21st floor are we. Understood? Then you can fight with the councilor and save us.

-And fast! The door will crash in every second! exclaimed Chloe. Oh no! It crashed!

_-New idea, said Will. Just use the emergency exit…I mean, the window!_

-We are at the 21st floor! What are you planning?!

_-Trust me!_

And they trust her. Anyway, they didn't had other option. Chloe felt she was falling…and falling…the street was closer and closer…

And then a blue dragon and a teenager girl saved her and Manta.

The girl talked to them:

-Ok, so you are safe now. I'm Haruhi. And this is my spirit Dojo.

-I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you.

-Where is Will? asked Manta.

-Oh…she searched the other part of the town…I think I should call her to say everything is ok.

-Not necessary…said another girl who was flying with her spirit, a black panther called Black Diamond. I'm here.

In a minute, Manta explained the situation to the girls.

-Well, said Haruhi, we will help you!

-Of course! said Will. You can count on us!

-Thank you, said Chloe. Manta, do you wish to come with us?

-I can't, girls. The others are counting on me to perfection the tracking device and other gadgets I made that could help us.

-Yeh…you lost me here…too scientifically for me…anyway…bye!

And the girls left Manta on the roof of a sky-scraper and flied forward.

After a long period of time…

-Ah…finally, the destination! exclaimed Will.

-This is London? said Chloe skeptical.

-No, it's my house, but sorry, I really can't go forward. I'm tired…

-And I think I catch a cold when we flied through Himalaya, said Black Diamond.

-I totally agree, said Haruhi. Let's stop here.

And after some pizza and ice-cream (Will's parents were not at home), the girls went to sleep. But the safety they were feeling was only an illusion…

PART TWO- THE RETURN

Chloe woke up at almost a kilometer from Will's house. She suddenly realized that she was sleepwalking and she was still in pijamas.

She tried to calm herself and to find Will's house.

But when she found Will's house, she also found a figure from her past that she thought that it would never see it again.

Hao was there, fighting with her friends.

-Oh god…what do you want, hippy guy?! exclaimed Will. Didn't you ever heard about diplomacy?!

-So, you want to make a deal? Sure- you give me Chloe and I leave you alone, why not?

-On the other side, said Haruhi, let's return to fighting.

Then, a few events happened in the same time- Hao saw Chloe, Haruhi's spirit, Dojo, lost his Oversoul form and Will sent a telepathic message:

_-Haruhi! He is way too strong! We can't defeat him! So you'll take Chloe and fly away…I will try to stop this guy for a while…and please do what I say! Now!_

And Chloe was rescued by Haruhi and Dojo and they continued their flight to London. But what happened to Will?

-**Black Diamond, Big Oversoul!** exclaimed she and the panther changed in a spirit girl dressed in black with cat eyes, ears and tail.

-All your efforts are useless, said Hao. I will transform you and your inutile spirit into dust!

-From where do you learnt your replies? A how-to-talk-like-a-bad-guy-manual?

**Sound of rock! **tried she one of her special attacks using her special oversoul arm, an electric guitar.

-You see? You can't even touch me!

-**Sonic Wave! Rock& Roll! Punk hit! **Huh…whatever your name is…you are quite strong…but after I do some exercise, I can beat you in one minute.

-I doubt it. Anyway, my name is Hao.

And then Will was like "wtf?!".

-Huh…you can't be that guy…I heard that he was destroyed by a boy called Yoh.

And the REAL Hao could beat me in one second if he want it…

And then, all that Will could see, hear and feel were flames. Not only on the outside… but also in her mind, burning with anger, causing fear and pain. And all she could hear before falling unconscious on the pavement was:

-I returned. New game, Will. And I will be the winner.

Will woke up with a terrible headache. First, she didn't realize where she was:

-Please, monster mega-chocolate, don't eat me…said she still dreaming.

But Hao's voice woke her up:

-So a cute dream for so a dark hearted person…should I be amazed?

-What?! exclaimed Will.

-How do I found that? laughed he. It's very related to the way I revived, I can say.

-But…but you were dead! And…

-Yes. And no. After Yoh killed me, I was less than an usual spirit, powerless and I was ready to wait another 500 years to reincarnate. But I was alive. And then, I found Nyorai.

-That girl who can see the darkness in other's hearts and use this to hurt them?

-Yes. But, to keep her power on a stable level, she needs to meditate often. And, one day, when she was meditating, I took her powers and reincarnated. Now I have all my power from the past and Nyorai's powers as well.

-And you can see…

-The darkness in your heart? Your worst fear? It's just what makes you powerful, the music!

-No! Im-impossible! was Will almost crying.

-It's true and you know it. If the music you use to fight is more powerful, harder, your heart is hardening too. You become more powerful than most of the shamans, but you also become dark and evil.

-And what do you want with this?! exclaimed Will.

-UNFINISHED-


End file.
